


you, me, growing pains.

by serenedebeautea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged Up NCT Dream, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Getting Back Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unreliable Narrator, markhyuck is implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenedebeautea/pseuds/serenedebeautea
Summary: Years ago, Jisung and Chenle were two kids, too young and dumb.Fast forward a few years later, they meet again, definitely not so young anymore, and, hopefully, not as dumb as before.Or Jisung and Chenle drift away, break-up (?) and get back together (?) via forced interaction when SM announces that NCT Dream is having a comeback with its original members.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck & Lee Jeno & Mark Lee & Na Jaemin & Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin & Park Jisung, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for this, idk but this plot has been bothering me ever since i heard taemin's 2kids and I AM SHAKING. no betas, so please excuse my grammar.

> **_ORIGINAL NCT DREAM MEMBERS COMEBACK CONFIRMED!_ **
> 
> June 7, 2026 | 7:00 PM
> 
> NCT Dream took the world by storm today, immediately dominating the international twitter tags when SM Entertainment released a photo teaser to announce the much-awaited comeback of its original seven members (Lee Minhyung [Mark], Lee Donghyuck [Haechan], Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin, Zhong Chenle, and Park Jisung).
> 
> Although not much has been revealed by SM Ent., senior members MARK and HAECHAN, who have just finished their conscription just a month ago went on V-LIVE and accidentally revealed that they’ll be releasing a _full album_ on August 25, 2026, the same day as their debut.
> 
> **[video excerpt from V-LIVE, full video can be found _HERE_ ]**
> 
> HAECHAN: “We’re so excited for this. To have a comeback after all these years… and with a full album, too!”
> 
> MARK: “I know… on August 25, too! It’s a really sentimental date for us and the fans.”
> 
> _(a loud noise is heard from behind the camera)_
> 
> HAECHAN: “What?” _(looks at the staff behind the camera)_ “We just released the teaser right…?”
> 
> MARK: “…Not the date and the fact it was a full album…―oh _shit._ ”
> 
> HAECHAN: ( _laughs loudly_ ) “Language, Mark Lee.” _(wheezing)_ “Oh my god, even after all these years, we really be out here giving major spoilers, huh?”
> 
> MARK: ( _winces_ ) “Shut up… _ugh…_ seriously…”
> 
> **[end of excerpt]**
> 
> Adding fuel to the fans’ flames, SM Ent. was quick to release a statement confirming the information given away in the live. More information about the album will be released at a later date.

* * *

🦊’s @lightituplikerenjun・5m

oH my gODDDDD, it’s real, it’s real, it’s actually happening. I AM SOBBING. OH MY GOD HOLD ME, JAEMIN AND JENO ARE ON RENRA AS SURPRISE GUESTS? OH MY GsanfskwoabralskSKNFA?!

🦊’s @lightituplikerenjun・4m

MY SOUL IS LEAVING MY BODY. THERE’S TOO MUCH TO UNPACK. OKAY. The fact that NoRenMin are together again after months of separation? Yeah, my heart cannot.

🦊’s @lightituplikerenjun・4m

NoMin with their acoustic duets and modeling projects have been well and all, much EXO-SC feels, yeah, but hearing these three together again and having so much fun on air… I haven’t heard Renjun this happy since his self-produced mini-album announcement with Chenle last year!

* * *

**ZHONG CHENLE SUPREMACIST** @chenleislelegend・2H

OH MY GOD… Did Renjun just say Chenle made a full ass song THAT THEY’RE GOING TO PUT IN THE ALBUM? My _god,_ SM, finally? A song by Chenle for OG Dream? Haha, f*ck, my non-existent soul and my empty wallet are shooketh.

> _CHENLE, breath, pLS_ @dolelephin・2H
> 
> @chenleislelegend a grown-aSS talented MAN. Will we survive this comeback?

> **ZHONG CHENLE SUPREMACIST** @chenleislelegend・2H
> 
> @dolelephin nope. Am already deceased. Wonder when he’s coming back from china tho. I mean, he’s been producing a lot of music there lately. He’s also been on a lot of variety shows. Hng… WE NEED OT7 INTERACTION SOON.

* * *

Twinkle twinkle @parkxingxing・3s

Unpopular opinion that will get my NCT license revoked: As much as I’m excited about the comeback, I’m very worried about Jisung. He literally just finished his solo tour today and he’s going to be so busy with this comeback. I wish SM would just let him rest. He's been so (1/2)

busy with his first solo tour. I mean, his exposure is well-deserved, but still. I hope he’s taking care of himself. 😭 😭 😭 (2/2)

* * *

I don’t trust you, SM @yoyodream・3H

Ayt, going to be the mean parent in this household. I am both excited and scared for this comeback… more scared, tbh. Like… OG7 hasn’t been together in years. They’ve managed to establish their careers and have done well considering the company’s shitty management (1/?)

Before MarkHyuck’s draft, they released a mini-album and it went really well, but after that, they didn’t have any group activity at all. NoMin went the EXO-SC route and released really good singles. (2/?)

They’ve also been super popular as models. Jeno has a lot of endorsements, while Jaemin is really out there studying the whole production process of showbiz. Like, have you seen his photos and self-edited vids? (3/?)

China-line, too, has established themselves and they’ve been given a lot of creative freedom to compose their own songs by SM. In the past two years, Chenle and Renjun have been releasing song after song, which (4/?)

is honestly _amazing,_ considering that they haven’t been given much opportunity before. They’re pretty popular in China, so they’ve both been more active there instead of KR. Movies, variety shows, the whole lot, etc. (5/?)

Then there’s the golden maknae, Park Jisung who has become like a 2nd Taemin. He’s literally out there on a solo tour and with a lot of acting job lineups, which is literally insane. (6/?)

I guess I’m just scared that SM will pull sh*t again with unfair line distribution and unfair screen time and all that. SM fam oldies know what I’m on about… the situation has improved over the years, sure, but I just don’t (7/?)

Want to expect too much, I guess? I am, however, very much supporting this comeback because I have been here for 10 years and I have stanned NCT DREAM ever since Chewing Gum. (8/8)

> LET’S GO DREAM! @dre7m
> 
> @yoyodream big same, bee. From all you’ve said tho, what I'm worried about the most is 7dream’s chemistry. After the last 7dream comeback, they’ve never been the same y’know? Just wasn’t the same, haha. They did great for themselves, but idk? Feels like they’ve grown apart?

> I don’t trust you, SM @yoyodream
> 
> @dre7m yeah, it feels like they haven’t been as tight? They’ve been so busy with their own careers and all that. Plus, HAHAHAHA, let’s not forget ChenJi’s summer fight of 2022.

> LET’S GO DREAM! @dre7m
> 
> @yoyodream OOF HAHAA, markhyuck 2.0.

> I don’t trust you, SM @yoyodream
> 
> @dre7m omh, TRU. I feel so old. It has been 100 years 😂

> LET’S GO DREAM! @dre7m
> 
> @yoyodream maybe they’ll fight on the rooftop again and THEN WE’LL HAVE OUR REASON.

> I don’t trust you, SM @yoyodream
> 
> @dre7m hECK, I am game for that! ㅋㅋㅋㅋ chenji, it’s your turn! Time to kiss and make up.

> LET’S GO DREAM! @dre7m
> 
> @yoyodream and you never know, they might’ve made up already? But… in all seriousness, I just want them to have a good time in this comeback. I miss them so much 😢 😢 😢 😢

> I don’t trust you, SM @yoyodream
> 
> @dre7m Same. Here's to hoping.


	2. of rains and puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change from the perspective of someone who fears it.
> 
> And oh, it rains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be patient with this fic as the narration may seem a little wonky. 
> 
> Just a head's up for this chapter! 
> 
> 1\. Italicized words are either narrations or flashbacks.  
> 2\. Centered bold words in between linebreaks are lyrics from songs listed at the endnotes.  
> 3\. Bold words in the middle are actual dialogues that came Chenle and Jisung said on different platforms.  
> 4\. Bold words aligned to the right are the author's written dialogues.
> 
> Happy reading!

June was never a pleasant month in Korea. It was the start of the monsoon period, which meant heavy rainfall until everything settled down and eventually transitioned into a much-awaited summer.

Gray skies and incessant rain combined with the mixed scents of plastic, perfumes, and an assortment of overpriced foods and beverages wafting in the air weren’t the warm welcome Jisung had been hoping for when he stepped into Incheon Airport.

The migraine that has plagued him the moment his manager woke him up at an ungodly hour, so they can catch the first flight back to Seoul became progressively worse.

No matter how many times he has traveled over the years, the hustle and bustle of airports still took a toll on him. The feeling of being slightly overwhelmed every time he had to stand alone someplace inconspicuously never went away.

He fiddled with his face mask as he leaned against the wall, making himself as small as possible, despite Jaemin’s teasing when Jisung had turned twenty that the latter was far too tall and too old to try to act small. He was practically a walking tree, the elder said. “ _Kind of like a Sudowoodo.”_

He still did it anyway, shoulders heavy as he prepared himself for what was to come – _the calm before the storm;_

“Walk fast _,_ ” his manager whispered with a nudge.

_The start of the storm;_

Steeling himself, he began to walk.

_Keep your head down as much as possible, but don’t forget to smile._

He powered through the screams and flashes and the occasional unwanted touches.

_The storm._

He powered through as his body was flung to and fro. At times like this, when the storm was at its peak, he’s learned to simply follow the ebb and flow of the crowd. He didn’t have a bag handle In front of him to hold on to anymore.

His fingers twitched.

_Smile, nod._

_Walk faster._

It was only when he was behind the relative safety of heavily tinted windows and a locked door did Jisung release a tired sigh, his entire weight slumping readily against the leather seat of the company car. He wanted to sleep.

“Sorry, we’ll leave as soon as he gets here,” his manager nudged from the front seat.

“Until who gets here?”

“Chenle. We’re going to the meeting together.”

_There truly was no rest for weary, was there?_

“Oh.”

Jisung looked outside at the flashing lights and the crowd. He turned his head to the other side and faced the sky, watching the droplets of rainfall on and disperse against the window.

 _One, two, three,_ he counted in time with each drop.

The idol cracked his knuckles, squeezing them in alternate succession before he folded them neatly on top of his lap.

The pitter-patter of the rain rang in his ears, gradually increasing in volume with each passing second.

Every little sound – the rain, his manager’s voice, his breaths, his heartbeat – all of them were amplified as they waited for the other idol to arrive, which was a complete contrast to the silence that has been going on between him and the other. Granted that they still shared pleasantries and interacted due to them still being members of NCT Dream, compared to how they were before, then it might as well have been radio silence.

Jisung sighed.

“Oh wait, sorry, Jisung-ah, Chenle’s manager just texted, they got on an earlier flight. They apparently arrived an hour before us. Jeno and Renjun picked them up already.”

He wasn’t really sure what to feel. He, for one, _did not_ want to open Pandora’s Box right now, but there was certainly no denying the small pang of _something_ that unfurled like a thorny vine inside the cavity of his chest at his manager’s words.

Even after all these years, Zhong Chenle had that sort of confounding effect on him.

He could only deflate in resignation.

He was an adult now; it was easier to push back the bile that threatened to rise from the pits of his stomach and nod mutely in acknowledgment of the announcement before putting on his AirPods to let the music drown out everything else.

* * *

**_Can I just blame the rain?_ **

**_Is it my fault I'm emotional?_ **

* * *

_They had promised a fight on the rooftop when on Jisung’s 20 th birthday and they never broke their promises to one another… not the ones that mattered, at least._

_And so, seven tired bodies laid motionless on the rooftop, all of them sporting a couple of shallow bruises._

_The silence was a blissful haven from the havoc they’ve unleashed upon one another._

_The fists they had thrown hurt and_ damn _, Jisung could already hear the scolding and the fussing from their manager and make-up artists._

_He couldn’t find it in him to care. None of them could._

_The catharsis after a breakdown was refreshing, especially one that has been long overdue._

_Their fists hurt, but their raw, unfiltered words cut deeper than a sharpened knife. It left them bleeding and vulnerable, but it also let out any bad blood that may have lied dormant in them. After everything had been said and done, with all of their dirty laundry out in the open, there wasn’t anything left to scream or cry about._

_He would’ve liked to stay empty for a bit longer, but he’s always been sensitive. He wore his heart on his sleeves and he felt a little too much and a little too deeply._

_The numbness was already starting to give way to something far more overwhelming._

_All he could do at the face of it was laugh._

_The others followed._

_Soon, all of them were laughing like maniacs, wheezing and chortling like there was no tomorrow. Mark’s was almost like bellow, Renjun’s was loud and echoed around them, Jeno’s was soundless, but his eyelashes trembled over his perfectly crescent eyes, Haechan’s was piercing, Jaemin’s was close to diabolical, and Chenle’s was... well, Chenle’s. He couldn’t really hear his own laughter, but Chenle’s was distinct, has always been, and amidst their manic cacophony, Jisung could hear Chenle’s clearly even when thunder crackled over their heads._

_Without preamble, a sudden downpour came crashing down on them, inciting them to laugh even harder._

_His stomach hurt so much that he had to turn to his side in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain, only to find himself face to face with Chenle who was looking at him with a bright smile on his beautiful, beautiful face. It almost physically hurt Jisung to look at him. But then again, everything else hurt anyway, so what was a little more pain?_

_“Told you it can rain in the winter.”_

_Jisung could never win against Chenle. It was something he has come into terms and made peace with and so, like all the other times before, he wasn’t too disappointed over his loss._

_In fact, at this moment – here and now – he was glad that he had been wrong._

* * *

****

**_I’m thankful that the rain is clear,_ **

**_I thank the rain for covering my tears._ **

* * *

Jisung was assaulted by a pair of arms the moment he stepped inside the building where their meeting was going to be held.

He wasn’t as alarmed as he should have been. He already knew the owner of the arms that held him in an unwelcomed vice-grip.

“Jaemin-hying, you’re suffocating me,” he whined softly. The man in question, the force of nature that was Na Jaemin deemed it worthy to ignore his complaint.

“Jisungie!” The elder cooed, “I missed you.”

Some things never changed, like Jaemin’s unabashed displays of affection, and for that, Jisung was glad.

He made no move to push his hyung away.

On the contrary, he wrapped his arms around the elder’s and buried his face in the crook of the other’s neck and shoulder. He has to bend a little, but the relaxing effect that his hyung’s presence was a comfort he so desperately craved after months of being devoid of it. Jaemin was warmth on a rainy day. Embarrassingly enough, Jaemin’s arms offered a familiarity that felt like home.

It was easy to sag against the other and let the tension lift from his shoulders.

Jaemin, exactly because he was _Jaemin_ , responded effortlessly by readily holding up the younger and tightening his arms around him to support his weight. One of his large hands immediately began to pat Jisung’s back.

They didn’t say anything nor move for a while. Fatigue hang over him like rain clouds, but his hyung’s embrace was the best source of warmth on rainy days. He would’ve fallen asleep in their current position. Jaemin clearly knew and patted the younger’s lower back fondly to stir him up before asking in a soft, but chirpy tone, “How have you been, Jisung-ah?” 

Jisung responded to the generic question with a grumble, eliciting a chuckle and a roll of eyes from his companion. 

“Congratulations on finishing your tour, you big baby,” Jaemin said.

The genuine pride in the other’s voice has Jisung smiling against Jaemin’s neck.

“Thank you, hyung,” he replied, giving the elder the gentle squeeze before reluctantly breaking their little cuddle fest, but before they could say anything else, a shrill honeyed voice interrupted from behind them.

“Can the two idiots blocking the main entrance please step aside. Some of us are actually trying not to get soaked here.”

If there was any doubt who the owner of the voice was, the second voice that followed, deeper now, but still just as distinct was all the confirmation Jisung needed. “I know it’s been a while and all, but Hyuck’s kind of right.”

At their eldest’s coaxing, Jaemin and Jisung move aside, so Donghyuck and Mark get inside.

The youngest turned to face them both, a grin already taking over his features as a bit of mischief flared inside him. He looked straight at Donghyuck and quipped, “For once.”

The juvenile response has Jaemin and their leader laughing in unison as Donghyuck grabbed Jisung to trap him in a headlock.

“Excuse you, maknae, I am always right.” Donghyuck gasped theatrically. “Success has gone to your head. Let your hyung put you back in your place, hmn?”

“Ugh, let go,” the maknae in question retaliated, squirming slightly, but to no avail. Donghyuck’s hold on him was solid. Jisung blamed it on the muscles that the other has presumably put on during his service. “This is child abuse,” he tried again.

Donghyuck scoffed. “You’re not a baby anymore.”

“Nope. He is. He will always be my giant baby,” Jaemin interjected, pulling Jisung away from the death hold, only to trap him in a back hug.

Mark shook his head at their antics, but he has a smile on his face. “You’re all still children.”

“Seven grown-ass men acting like babies,” a new voice coming from the direction of the elevators piped up, easily recognizable. “I’m pretty sure that isn’t the concept we were going for.”

Renjun walked towards them, a fine eyebrow raised, and mouth quirked into his signature bread smile. “Aren’t we all a little too old for that?”

“ _’Don't worry, so what, we hot, we young.’_ ” Donghyuck sang in lieu of an answer. Renjun winced and gagged, but his eyes were smiling. “Alright, stop. We’re here for a meeting.”

“Fuck.” Mark looked at his watch. “We’re already running late, aren’t we? Are Chenle and Jeno here?”

“Yeah, Jeno and I picked Chenle up from the airport earlier. We all came together,” Renjun returned. “I was about to call you guys.”

At the second eldest words, Jisung shifted a little, catching Renjun’s attention. Jisung detached himself from Jaemin and stood a little straighter.

Renjun stared at him for a couple of moments. He has always been unnervingly perceptive. Even though the elder was a head shorter than him, he never failed to level Jisung with his knowing gaze.

Fortunately for the maknae, Renjun seemed to be in a benevolent mood. He said nothing, opting to reach out and ruffle Jisung’s hair.

“Let’s go. They’re waiting.”

Jisung smiled and nodded.

“Okay, let’s get it,” Mark said, heading for the elevator. Donghyuck and Renjun followed. The latter’s sharp, but concerned gaze has never once left Jisung.

Jaemin wrapped an arm around his shoulders, gave him a light squeeze, before leading him to the elevator.

* * *

The meeting ended fairly quickly. The details have already been hashed out and it was only a matter of divulging the information among the members and finalizing some details. Renjun and Chenle had, unsurprisingly, played a huge part in music production. The other four had already began drafting lyrics. Jisung had felt bad about not being able to help during the primary stages of planning their comeback as he had been on tour.

Guilt didn’t even have time to settle in his conscience. Jeno swatted it away with a good-natured eye smile and a devious quirk of lips as he jokingly told Jisung to pick up his weight from there.

Everything went eerily smoothly after their icebreaker, which consisted of childish teasing that it was scary. Jisung had not known what to expect today, but he now felt silly for even entertaining a sliver of doubt for their group synergy. Even though they haven’t worked together in years, they were able to bounce off on each other’s ideas.

“Like a dream,” Mark interjected, earning a might eye roll from Donghyuck and a deadpan stare from everyone else.

There wasn’t even any time for being reminiscent and there was certainly no room for melancholy. Not when the combined words and voices of six others triggered a fevered passion within him – something he has not felt for a while. Sleepless nights spent alone writing and rewriting lyrics and slaving over sheet music couldn’t compare; not by a long shot.

It had been a while since he felt kind of invincible.

As such, there had been no reason for him to deny Jaemin’s invitation for a group dinner at the dorms.

It was only when he sat across one Zhong Chenle did he realize how foolishly hopeful he has been the whole day.

Without a particular goal to be accomplished, Jisung was left bare to the other’s focused gaze and try as he might to look at anyone or anywhere else but the man before him, his traitorous eyes, sought Chenle naturally, like magnets attracted to the opposite pole, only to be repelled as Jisung looked away when the other noticed him.

He didn’t have the energy to face, let alone process, the underlying tension between them.

Reverting to some sort of lovesick puppy was a truly disgruntling experience and he was grateful for Jaemin, who sat beside him and included him in the ongoing conversations, successfully preventing him from being dwarfed by his anxiety. He focused on listening to the others’ steady stream of anecdotes, allowing his genuine longing to reconnect with them take over everything else.

Mark and Donghyuck talked about their military days, both lamenting at how they had rotten fates that were tied to one another or _kusare-en,_ as Yuta-hyung told them.

It was obvious to Jisung and anyone with eyes that neither really minded. If anything, he was willing to bet that they were glad to have completed their service together. Physically, both of them have grown. They were stronger and they stood a little straighter, but their expressions were still honest and open towards their members. Mark was still their pillar and Donghyuck was still their happy pill. They were still Tom and Jerry.

No one said anything whenever Donghyuck whipped out a flirtatious one-liner and Mark replied in kind, albeit a little more subtly, nor do they bring attention to their connected hands as they sat comfortably next to each other.

Jisung was, however, fairly certain that they all thought the same thing. _Finally._

Unlike with the first pair, Jisung wouldn’t be the best judge to point out changes in Jaemin and Jeno. Jisung has always been close to them and even though they all were busy with their careers, Jaemin made sure that Jisung didn’t drift away from them. 

When they had begun doing more solo activities, Jaemin consistently updated the youngest. He even asked for Jisung’s input on their raps and R&B tunes. Jaemin would send him pictures or videos that he took and edited. He also checked up on the younger more times than Jisung’s own mother.

Jeno also kept communication between them open, albeit not messaging as frequently as the former. He would send Jisung songs he’s trying to compose on his guitar and recommend him the latest games.

Both continuously made the effort to keep Jisung in their lives even though he wasn’t the best at replying to text messages. Oftentimes, they resorted to voice calls and FaceTime.

Besides, even if they didn’t keep in contact, Jisung was plenty sure that Jaemin and Jeno’s dynamic wouldn’t change. While Mark and Donghyuck’s relationship resembled a ship sailing the seven seas, Jaemin and Jeno’s was a bamboo that remained firmly planted in the ground despite bending and bowing to whimsical winds. They had their own brand of togetherness that just worked. They simply clicked.

Now, the last two members were the ones Jisung regrettably hadn’t been able to talk to as much as he would’ve liked despite having the opportunity to do so.

With Renjun, their lack of communication was due to their similar personalities and propensity for introversion. They weren’t the type to actively seek out contact. Nonetheless, they would still have spontaneous early morning conversations about space, the universe, conspiracy theories, and other sociological, philosophical, or whatever topic interested them from time to time.

Jisung also tuned in to the elder’s radio show when his schedule allowed him. From how Renjun responded to his listeners, Jisung could tell that has only become wiser and more mature over the years. His experience and perceptiveness made him a favorite among the audience, allowing RenRa’s anniversaries to become two-hour specials.

He also listened to Renjun’s songs, but this was a bit more challenging.

Renjun’s songs were almost always joint productions and duets with Chenle.

Both of them had been given freedom by the company after their comeback prior Mark and Donghyuck’s conscription. Their arrangement was patterned loosely with what the company was doing with WayV and its Rainbow V project.

The two, like Jisung, had been quick to establish their Chinese fanbase. They mostly released solos and mini-albums and were doing extremely well for themselves. It was no secret how insanely talented the two main vocals were, so their success came as a surprise to absolutely no one.

WayV’s leader Kun had helped Renjun and Chenle a lot and from what Renjun has told him, Chenle invested his own money in hiring teachers for both of them.

 _Only the best for and from our President Zhong,_ Renjun texted Jisung one night after they had finished composing a song for their first mini-album. Jisung was inclined to agree, not able to stop himself from smiling fondly. It was an inside joke, but also an undeniable fact that their team deserved to shine and if SM didn’t deliver, Chenle would. He has both the ability and means to do so.

Some people strove for excellence, but Zhong Chenle was simply born with it, or so it seemed when Chenle offhandedly shared that his family knew he would be a great singer from his cries as an infant and that his name said it all. Jisung had scoffed and hit the other’s arm playfully, but he whole-heartedly believed him.

Whereas music flowed in Jisung’s blood through dance, it flowed in Chenle’s through song.

But Chenle wasn’t amazing just because of his voice. He had an extensive list of talents and skills, both naturally possessed and honed with meticulous fervor that demanded respect and acknowledgment.

Mediocracy just wasn’t in Chenle’s blood.

Chenle also knew his worth.

_Priceless._

In spite of that, he worked harder than everyone else, not because he wanted to please others, but because that was just how he was. Chenle wasn’t satisfied with just excellence. He strove to go beyond it and inspired people with the joy for life that radiated with his bright smiles and laughter that he gave out freely, _generously._

If Mark was their pillar, then Chenle was their sun.

For as long as Jisung has known him, Chenle worked tirelessly and steadily – an example of greatness born and bred; a success born from both nature and nurture. Perhaps he was biased, but Jisung has always had unwavering faith in the elder. There was nothing Zhong Chenle couldn’t have or do when he set his mind to it.

Jisung’s heart soared with pride. Thinking of Chenle in his blazing entirety and his unlimited possibility never failed to spark joy in Jisung and he never stopped himself even when he was well aware of what happened when you got too close to the sun.

Like Icarus’s wings, his heart fell and sank back to lightless depths for the very reason it flew in the first place.

Whatever Chenle wanted, Chenle got, so what he did not have, then he must not have wanted in the first place.

* * *

**_We were just two kids, too young and dumb  
Young, dumb and clumsy hearts;_**

****

* * *

_It was a truth unanimously acknowledged that Park Jisung was a scaredy-cat. He was afraid of shadows and monsters. He was afraid of sudden flashes of lightning and booming thunder. He was even afraid of other children._

_His greatest fear, however, has always been change._

_His mother would fondly recall the time he had cried inconsolably when he was still a baby and his father accidentally added a scoopful of milk to his night formula. He vaguely remembered panicking as a toddler when his parents were a bit late in picking him up from the playground. He had vivid memories of his small hands grasping his mother’s skirt as he hid behind her whenever she introduced him to neighbors or took him to family reunions._

_He had always been shy and timid and perfectly content in the comforts of his niche._

_This became painfully obvious when he entered kindergarten. He never fit in with children his age since their personalities gravely clashed with his own. Everyone was too loud, boisterous, and unafraid, whereas Jisung shied away from practically everything._

_This roused concerned from his parents, so they pushed him to start dancing, for him to build confidence in himself. They accepted offers from agencies, again, in hopes to get him out of his shell and get him to interact with other people._

_Thinking back, he was thankful for his parents for trying so hard for him._

_Dancing was the best thing to ever happen in his life and acting was a close second. They brought him opportunities to express himself and they were his means of coping._

_He was still awkward when thrust into unfamiliar situations or when meeting new people, but at least he didn’t stick out like a sore thumb anymore. It made him and his parents happy._

_They were **ecstatic** when he was elected to go to China for Children’s Day to dance on national television. _

_“Oh, Jisung this is wonderful!” His mother said, clapping her hands in excitement. His father was smiling beside her. The boy in question was a little less excited. The idea of going to a country he couldn’t speak the language of to appear on television was impossibly daunting to him._

_“It’s dancing,” his brother whispered in his ear as he patted his head. “It’ll be fine. You’ll be fine because it’s you, Jisung.”_

_Jisung doubted his brother exactly because of that, but what else could he do, but nod and smile._

****

**「再见** **…** **안녕.** **」**

 **「** **안녕** **.** **」**

_Jisung has never questioned the happenings of the world around him. He was curious, but he almost never doubted in what was. Some things, Jisung thought, were fated to happen and when they were in accordance with his wishes and that of his own, he chose to ultimately defer to the seemingly established course of his life, trusting in where he was led by the currents’ ebb and flow._

**“Things like that, meeting Chenle... it’s like destiny.”**

**“You are my destiny.”**

_Being in an industry where everything was passing, people clung to whatever anchored them._

_Everyone got weary of voyaging uncertainly, seeing nothing, but the endless expanse of unmapped seas._

_They were only human._

_Jisung, despite being labeled as a monster rookie by SM, was no exception. He understood better than everyone else wanting security and fearing the unknown. His fear never really went away, but he was able to curb his fear into devotion towards a dream with people who have become his family. There were seventeen of them and adding. They all had a bond, all shared the goal to debut and perform on stage. Their age range was wide. The eldest and the youngest were grouped together accordingly._

_At first, there was only him, Jaemin, Jeno… and then Haechan and then Mark. Then there was Renjun and finally, there was Chenle. Together, they became NCT Dream._

_There was always a feeling of invincibility that came with youth when it came to beginnings._

_Their concept was the epitome of transience. They had a time limit. Nevertheless, they took it in stride. They didn’t have the to wallow when the impending end already loomed so heavily over them._

_They understood better than anyone else. They were, after all, practically hurtled into showbiz from a very young age, their youths signed away to hours of grueling practice and being treated as commodities. They knew the consequences and how urgent everything was in the environment they chose to live in._

_They remained undeterred. They couldn’t afford to lose a second. Certainly not Jisung who only had here and now. NCT was all he has. He did not a life outside of them – no friends or acquaintances. NCT Dream was his closest family and that was fine with him._

_Mark’s stability, Donghyuck’s mood-making, Renjun’s wisdom, Jeno’s stability, Jaemin’s affection, and Chenle’s companionship – they were his heartbeat._

_He needed them. They needed him. They needed each other, bound by their promise to weather any storm together._

**“Yo Dream!”**

**“Let's do it fighting”**

_They were individuals, but also parts of a whole. They belonged to themselves and to one another, but Jisung knew that no matter how much they loved and cared for each other, they would reserve a slightly larger portion of their hearts for one or two people in particular. This was simply one of the things that went unsaid but were accepted seamlessly._

_Mark and Donghyuck._

_Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin._

_Chenle and Jisung._

_Being the two youngest and the closest in age, Chenle and Jisung had latched on to each other. It was expected that Chenle grew closer to Renjun and the other Chinese trainees. Growing **closest** to Jisung, however, was not. _

_Chenle was everything Jisung was not._

_The elder of the two couldn’t even speak Korean when he first arrived. Their conversations were mostly broken sentences accentuated with long pauses as they waited for the translating machine to render or with wide hand gestures. This led to them becoming attuned to the other’s facial expressions and body language. It became a habit to primarily look for each other’s non-verbal ticks and tells._

_Verbal communication followed naturally as they grew closer and Chenle’s Korean improved in somewhat equal proportion to Jisung’s Chinese. In Jisung’s defense, Mandarin was harder to learn than Korean._

_They would occasionally switch between languages, teaching and learning from one another if only so Jisung can hear Chenle speak in his native tongue. Although the elder’s Korean has arguably become better than Jisung’s, it was obvious that there were concepts and topics he still would prefer to discuss in Chinese. When a few such subjects would arise, Chenle sought out the company of Renjun, Kun, Lucas, or Winwin, but oftentimes, he tried to explain them to Jisung, too._

_The younger always appreciated Chenle’s efforts to make him feel included. As such, Jisung has correlated the happy feeling of his first friend allowing him into his culture, into his life to the language he spoke. Even in moments wherein Jisung couldn’t fully grasp what Chenle was saying or doing, he was never worried about them drifting apart because of their differences and vice versa._

_They never had room to doubt the place they had in the other’s lives._

_They knew each other like the back of their hands and there were times it felt like they knew the other better than they knew themselves._

_It was ironic then that their rift was created by the very foundations that they thought made their relationship impregnable: their similarities and the easy understanding they held for one another._

_His greatest fear, which had been buried under shared laughter, song, dance, and performances came back with a vengeance._

_His happiness made him complacent and he could only blame his naivety for being utterly unprepared when change seeped into the kingdom he has built over the years. It is said that change was the only constant thing in the world and resisting it was foolish. Maybe Chenle was on to something when he called him a fool._

_But then again, Jisung learned the hard way that resisting change wasn’t foolish. It was simply futile. What was foolish was underplaying what change brought with it._

**_“A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet  
and whatever they had could still be felt, with or without a name.”_ **

**_“Chenle-ya, are you rapping?”_ **

**_“It’s Shakespeare, you idiot. An excerpt from ‘Romeo and Juliet.’”_ **

**_“Why are you quoting Romeo and Juliet?”_ **

**_“Just because.”_ **

_He and Chenle never really labeled what they had._

_How could they?_

_How could he?_

_Whatever they were – whatever they shared, it was beyond his linguistic functions. Whenever Jisung tried to pin it down and name it, he found himself even more confused. It felt bigger than what he’s capable of grasping._

_It was in every interaction they had. Every glance, every smile, every moment their hands so much as grazed against each other’s, every argument, every conversation – they all were special. Every moment shared with Chenle was like a puzzle piece. Every time they were together, it always felt like it was a part of a bigger picture that they have been carefully piecing together since their first meeting._

_The thing with finishing puzzles was that there was no particular order you had to follow. You pick up a piece and find where it should be placed. You slot them together without rhyme or reason. The beauty was in the arduous process of trial error and in the knowledge that the pieces were cut perfectly to ultimately fit together._

**“I think Chenle’s kingdom is more interesting than Frozen.”**

**“My kingdom?”**

**“Chenle’s kingdom?”**

**“What do I have there?”**

**“Here and now.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, if you made it through that, thank you very much.
> 
> Please be patient with this fanfiction. I'm trying to expand writing styles and I hope it's not too strange? Please feel free to comment suggestions and questions. I also have no beta, so if you see errors or if you find anything unclear, don't hesitate to point them out, too.
> 
> VOCABULARY TIME  
> 1\. 腐れ縁. kusare-en [ JP ] (undesirable but) inseparable relationship  
> 2\. 再见. zàijiàn [ CN ] goodbye / see you again later  
> 3\. 안녕. annyeong. [ KR ] informal hello / goodbye 
> 
> SONGS  
> 1\. Blame the Rain by suggi  
> 2\. Don't Let Me Go by SHINee  
> 3\. 2Kids by Taemin


	3. they're whipped, your honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chenjisupremacy: If this long outlined analysis didn’t convince you that there’s at least SOMETHING between Chenle and Jisung, then you’re six feet under THE NILE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open interpretations ;)
> 
> I can't be the only one who hyperanalyzes body language. 
> 
> Everything is open to interpretation.
> 
> IT'S FREE REAL ESTATE.
> 
> Also! Happy Anniversary, NCT DREAM.

sIR CHENLE, pls @dre7m 40 mins

@yoyodream MA’AM, DID YOU SEE THAT. DID ZHONG “I am tsundere” CHENLE JUST?

> I don’t trust SM, only ZHONG CHENLE. @yoyodream 40 m
> 
> @dre7m I am trembling. Jisung WAS SHOOKETH AHAHAHA! His face was legit that surprised hamster meme! I cAN’T.
> 
> [Mark_Ohdudehe’sflirting.mp4” by makgeolli]

* * *

LEZZGETIT NCT DREAM FULL ALBUM @m0rklEE 2H

 **7/10/’26 V-LIVE LIVE TWEETING,** _a thread._

> Heck, I’ve missed 7Dream opening with the signature NCT greeting together. 

> Yes, Mark it’s been a while. I missed you all, I’m sobbing. 

> The official title of their full album is “REUNION.” Whose cutting onions???? My eyes are sWEAting.

> Renjun is a giant mood. I’m also v sentimental about all of this. OOF. Called out by Hyuck, don’t do him dirty like that. God, I missed their bickering.

> OMG???????? Renjun and Chenle composed all of the songs with the help of Kun and Xiaojun. Kings… my ACES??? Talented? How dafuq??

> The album will have 14 new songs in total. FOURTEEN NEW SONGS, HECK?

> The title track is called “Full Circle.” Chenle said that the Renjun and he thought of it while talking about Jules Verne’s “Around the World in Eighty Days.” Intellectuals.

> I hate this. I’m legitimately crying. Renjun said that it’s about them who have been doing their own work in different places, but finally coming back together. shut up, im not ok.

> CHENJI. CHENJI WH. F--
> 
> Chenle: Our feel for it is very simple. We wanted to be able to convey our return succinctly.
> 
> Jisung: Some things are more powerful when done simply.
> 
> THE SMILE CHENLE GIVES JISUNG before he agreed with him?! CHENJI?!?!!!
> 
> [chenlepinchingjisungscheek.mp4] by chnelebighead

> YO?! THEY DROPPED THE NAME OF THE SONGS! “Full Circle” “You Are My Home” “248°E.” “Meant To Be” “Hello, Goodbye, Hello Again” “Our Kingdom Come” “Mesmerized” “Sing & Dance” “Rainbow Dream” “520, 사랑해” “Baby I Like It” “Picture Perfect” “Polaris,” and “???”
> 
> Wait, wha… CHENLE WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE LAST TITLE IS A SECRET? HOW CAN YOU END THE LIVE WITH A WINK AND A WAVE!!!???

> I am literally VIBRATING ????

* * *

PARK JISUNG’S WIFE. @xingxings 20m

My whole TL is blowing up because of shippers. Y’all annoying and disgusting. Stop forcing your fantasies on the artists. Chenle and Jisung are friends. Instead of focusing on just ChenJi being next to one another and like??? Just??? breathing the same air together-

-and being best friends, why don’t you all focus on everyone and what they have to say? All seven of them are finally together again and you’re just making it weird.

> **ZHONG CHENLE SUPREMACIST** @chenleislelegend 15m
> 
> @xingxings ^^^^^^^
> 
> Just shut up, please? Let’s not make this about shipping.

> PARK JISUNG’S WIFE. @xingxings 13m
> 
> @chenleislelegend IKR. These 🤮 🤮 🤮 delulu shippers can’t even shut up to appreciate comeback like normal people. I’m making a blocklist.

* * *

I don’t trust SM, only ZHONG CHENLE. @yoyodream 10m

I left for like 30 mins and there’s a load of 🤡’ry on my TL. Thank you for providing me with a follow list though. Y’all probably new because if you know the evolution of CHENJI then you’d understand why we’re all freaking.

> Anyway, here’s a link to my CHENJI 101. https://tumblr.com/chenjisupremacy/post/0205200211222001

* * *

chenjisupremacy ・ July 10, 2020, 10:00:19 pm ・1 hour ago

> **CHENJI: This and That 101**
> 
> _A brief summary_
> 
> **“WHAT IS CHENJI?”** Park Jisung and Zhong Chenle, collectively known as ChenJi are members of the KPOP band NCT Dream. Please click the links for more information on _PARK JISUNG_ and _ZHONG CHENLE._ They are also a popular ship/couple (CP) in the fandom because of their dynamic. 천지’chenji’ means heaven and earth. They are also referred to 星辰 ‘xīngchén’ by the Chinese fandom, which means “stars in the universe.”
> 
>  **CHENJI’S THIS & THAT.** The duo’s popular series on NCT’s **채널** **NCT DAILY** Youtube channel titled _천지의_ _이것저것_ _CHENLE & JISUNG's This and That,_ wherein they were allowed to play together, given odd tasks to accomplish, and went to different places (notable ones include Shanghai in S1, California, USA in S2, and Vienna in S3). The series has three seasons, which consists of 23 episodes per season. It spanned for four years from December 2018 to December 2023. 
> 
> **DYNAMIC.** ChenJi have always been lovingly treated as the two maknaes of NCT. Their friendship grew organically ever since their first fateful meeting, becoming fast friends because of their one year age gap. Jisung was shy and awkward, while Chenle was loud and outgoing. It was definitely an opposites attract kind of CP. They considered each other as best friends and even mentioned so on multiple occasions, claiming NCT DREAM’s “Best Friend” as their theme song. Over the years, they have created a lot of cute moments together as scene in the following video compilations:
> 
>   1. ChenJi moments that make me uwu
>   2. Most Memorable Chenji Moments
>   3. Chensung, the unbothered ship of NCT
>   4. ChenJi are whipped for each other.
> 

> 
> They’re one of the major ships in NCT alongside DoTae, MarkHyuck, NoMin, etc. Their chemistry was undeniable from their debut.
> 
> After the release and promotions of 7Dream’s mini-album in 2021, SM began to group the members and focused more on sub-units. Mark and Haechan had to primarily work in NCT 127 because some of the elder members had to serve the military. NoRenMin were often grouped together in the early part of 2022 until the finalization of NoMin’s subunit around September that same year, while RENJUN debuted as a solo artist.
> 
> ChenJi was expected to become a subunit because SM continued the ChenJi series and most of their activities were as a duo in 2021-2022, but they were eventually given individual projects and were based in separate countries: Chenle in China and Jisung in Korea and Japan.
> 
> Their separation came as a shock to most fans. What surprised the fandom even more was the drastic change in their dynamic in the middle of 2023, which became obvious in their VLIVEs and even some episodes of Chenji’s This and That. The sudden rift between them was coined as チェーンジ ‘chēnji’ by the Japanese fandom and was adapted by the international fanbase.
> 
> Sadly, no one knows for sure what happened between the two and what caused them to drift apart. After the last three beautiful honeymoon-like episodes of Chenji’s This and That which were filmed in Venice and Florence, Italy, the two have had no notable interactions.
> 
>  **HISTORY.** The two of them first met in 2013 during the International Children’s Concert 2013, which aired on a Chinese television program. Chenle performed “You Raise Me Up” with two other children right after Jisung danced to “Gangnam Style.” Three years later, they will debut together as members of NCT Dream. They worked together continuously until 2023 ( _NCT Dream group activity, 2023_ ) and have been promoting their individual activities ever since.
> 
> **TIMELINE OF ACTIVITIES AFTER 7DREAM 2021 COMEBACK**
> 
> _Note: I didn’t include their acting and modeling jobs. They’re not relevant to my argument, thank you v much._
> 
> _CHENLE._
> 
> 2022
> 
> January.   
>  Released the mini-album “Greetings ”with RENJUN with the title track, “Hello, Goodbye.”
> 
> February.   
>  Released choreography for TAEMIN’s 2 Kids with JISUNG.
> 
> August.   
>  Released self-arranged cover Billie Eilish’s “Ocean Eyes.” 
> 
> November.   
>  Released cover of “City of Stars” from La La Land with JISUNG 
> 
> December.  
>  Released single “Crossroads” with JISUNG.
> 
> 2023
> 
> February.  
>  Released self-composed OST for a movie “To Have and to Hold” titled “Yours Sincerely.”
> 
> July.   
>  Released mini-album “New Beginnings” with RENJUN. They used their graduation song as a B-side and the title track, “At the Start of a Narrow Road.”
> 
> September.   
>  Released cover of “Rewrite the Stars” from The Greatest Showman with
> 
> December.   
>  Released cover of Vera Lynn’s “Until We Meet Again” on 채널 NCT MUSIC.
> 
> 2024
> 
> August.   
>  Released cover of “3:00 AM” by Finding Hope on 채널 NCT MUSIC.
> 
> September.   
>  Announcement of his own studio “KHCHENLE Studios.”
> 
> December.   
>  Released solo mini-album “Push and Pull” entirely self-composed in collab. with KUN with  
>  the title track, “G.”
> 
> 2025
> 
> January - March.  
>  Expansion of KHCHENLE studios. During these months, Chenle focused on music composition and production. He helped compose some of the songs of SM Rookies. He also helped compose “Queen Bee,” the debut song of SM’s new girl group, QuEEn. Felix of Stray  
>  Kids also mentioned that Chenle helped him compose his rap single, “Quote and Quote, Just  
>  Friends.”
> 
> May – July.   
>  Participated in CHUANG 2025 as a mentor for vocals.
> 
> December.   
>  Released self-composed and produced solo album, “DISTANCE" with the title track  
>  “Subliminal Spaces.”
> 
> 2026
> 
> March.   
>  Mini-concert in Shanghai Concert Hall.
> 
> _JISUNG._
> 
> 2022
> 
> January.   
>  Released cover of Ed Sheeran’s “Thinking Out Loud”
> 
> February.   
>  Released choreography for TAEMIN’s “2 Kids” with CHENLE
> 
> November.   
>  Released cover of “City of Stars” from La La Land with CHENLE
> 
> December.   
>  Released single “Crossroads” with CHENLE.
> 
> 2023 
> 
> January.   
>  Released cover of Ruth B’s “Lost Boy” on 채널 NCT MUSIC.
> 
> August.   
>  Released choreography for Ben Platt’s “Grow As We Go” with TAEMIN
> 
> September.   
>  Released cover of “Rewrite the Stars” from The Greatest Showman with CHENLE
> 
> November.   
>  Released his single, “To My Dear Asteroid.” Composed by KUN.
> 
> December.   
>  Released choreography for Troye Sivan’s “Youth” 
> 
> 2024
> 
> February.   
>  Released cover of Audrey Hepburn’s “Moon River” on 채널 NCT MUSIC.
> 
> March.   
>  Released choreography for ZAYN and Sia’s “Dusk Till Dawn” with JAEMIN
> 
> April.   
>  Japan Debut with his single, “Faith.”
> 
> December.   
>  Released solo mini-album, “Cosmic Fairytale” with the title track, “The Prince and His Rose.”  
>  Tracks composed by KUN, RENJUN, and CHANYEOL.
> 
> 2025
> 
> April – June.   
>  Participated in Produce 101 as a mentor for dance.
> 
> November.   
>  Released solo-album, “JOURNEY” with the title track, “closer, you&i.” Tracks composed by  
>  TAEMIN, KUN, JAEMIN, and JISUNG
> 
> 2026
> 
> February - June.   
>  Solo tour around Asia (Korea, Japan, Malaysia, Indonesia, Philippines).
> 
> **A SHIPPER’S ANALYSIS**
> 
> 

> 
> Jisung started the year strong. WHIPPED culture. “Thinking Out Loud?” Yes, we know, your head space only has your mans in it. I’m very glad they seem to share one brain cell, though. As we all know that the first KR phrase Jisung taught Chenle was “hello,” which is “annyeong.” It can be used as BOTH “Hello and Goodbye.”
> 
> Coincidence with Lele and Injunnie’s album that the two allegedly had major participation in composing? I think not.
> 
> CHENJI lived together in harmony, but everything changed when they danced to “2 Kids.”
> 
> 2022 was Chenji’s year. They were always promoted together and their interactions were so domestic. It always felt like we were third-wheeling. Then Lele just had to sing “Ocean Eyes,” which talks about being mesmerized and getting lost in another person’s eyes.
> 
> We get it, Zhong Chenle.
> 
> Then we have their “City of Stars” from La La Land duet. 
> 
> The song literally talks about love. Plus, if you haven’t watched the movie, it’s about two ambitious people who are pursuing their respective dreams in Hollywood. Over the course of two hours, you see them fall in love and share great chemistry via song and dance. They fight and reconcile throughout the film, but in the end, they don’t end up together albeit achieving relative success in their careers.
> 
> The tension between them when they sang this, I s2g. Was it premonition? Because after they sang this, their skinship became very scarce. Mayhap they were already realizing their feelings and things were starting to become awkward with very little help to the rabid side of CHENJI shippers and SM (the capitalist that it is) started to push them together.
> 
> These factors probably accumulated so much stress between them, which was shown in their song “Crossroads.”
> 
> _At the end of the passions of youth,  
>  _ _We can’t turn back, only move forward  
>  _ _The pathway leads either left or right,  
>  _ _Stuck in the middle, hands intertwined  
>  _ _Strings that have been stretched taught  
>  _ _Finally begin to untangle and unwind._
> 
> 2023.
> 
> The start of 2023 was bittersweet.
> 
> As if continuing whatever was happening at the end of 2022, Jisung danced to “Lost Boy” The resistance to change and being lost amidst the many different paths that are unfolding before him. But then Chenle replied with “Yours Sincerely,” which was practically a confession.
> 
>  _All my words, all of my songs  
>  _ _All my soul, all of me,  
>  _ _I am yours,  
>  _ _Yours sincerely._
> 
> This song reassured me that they would be fine and it made me hope that CHENJI would be smooth sailing after. But I only got Top 10 Anime Betrayals. Chenle and Renjun released their mini-album that had “going our separate ways” and “trudging on a difficult road” as its main themes, as if Chenle was trying to reiterate to Jisung that they needed to grow separately.
> 
> Jisung, sweet summer child that he was and still is, refuted via dance “Grow As We Go” with living legend LEE TAEMIN himself. The power our maknae holds.
> 
>  _Ooh, who said it's true  
>  _ _That the growing only happens on your own?  
>  T_ _hey don't know me and you  
>  _ _I don't think you have to leave  
>  If_ _to change is what you need  
>  _ _You can change right next to me_
> 
> But after CHENJI’s “Rewrite the Stars,” wherein Chenle sang Zendaya’s part, Jisung conceded. Or so one can hypothesize when listening to his song “To My Dear Asteroid.” A lot of Jisung stans said that this song was made for Asteroids and that’s possible, too. Again, this is a shipper’s analysis, so I’m relating it to my argument because the lyrics of the song just doesn’t feel like a message to his fans, tbh?
> 
>  _Dear Asteroid,  
>  _ _My distant home,  
>  _ _Is it too late to go back  
>  T_ _o simpler times?  
>  _ _Imiss the warm sunsets  
>  _ _And unchanging tracks.  
>  _ _Alone on this desert,  
>  _ _I close my eyes and dream,  
>  _ _One day, engulfed whole,  
>  _ _One day, I’ll come home._
> 
> Moving on because ofc our suffering that year wasn’t enough. On November 22, their cover of “YOUTH” was uploaded. What kind of sadist are you, SM staff? Why you gotta hurt us on Chenle’s birthday?
> 
> The proverbial nail in the coffin, however, was the back to back uploads of Chenle singing “We’ll Meet Again” and Jisung dancing to “Youth” after the release of ChenJi’s last three episodes. In December, Chenle went to China and was based there, while Jisung stayed in Korea.
> 
> Here’s a picture taken by a fan who saw Jisung seeing Chenle off.
> 
> [sothisisheartache.jpeg]
> 
> 2024.
> 
> Chenle was understandably inactive on the first part of 2024 because of his grandmother’s death. What’s touching is that even though Jisung’s schedule was already becoming insane, he still went to Shanghai for the funeral.
> 
> After that, he hashed out so much content that felt like reassurances to his _best friend,_ namely “Moon River,” “Dusk Til Dawn,” and even his own single, “Faith.”
> 
> Fangirl interpretation: No matter where the river flows and wherever life takes us, we’re both heading the same path. No matter what, I see you. I’m with you even apart. No matter what happens, I believe in you.
> 
> Lele did not disappoint. As if finally answering Jisung’s _love letters,_ he sang “3:00 AM.” It was pure art.
> 
> Chenle bounced back from mourning strongly. He was able to establish his own studio AT THE BLOODY 24 YEARS OLD. Talk about big boss. What’s more, he was able to release his first ever mini-solo “Push and Pull.” “G” was a POWERFUL BALLAD that showed off Chenle’s vocals and his heart.
> 
>  _Ever the constant,  
>  __Gravity pulls  
>  __You and I  
>  __Like the tides  
>  __Serenade the moon,  
>  __You and I_
> 
> Naturally, Jisung’s mini-album followed and as always, it seemed as if he was answering Chenle’s message with his record-breaking song, “The Prince and His Rose.”
> 
>  _Walking beyond the sand dunes,  
>  _ _Crossing cosmos,  
>  _ _Love like lovely albatross,_  
>  _Even with your thorns,  
>  _ _I’ll go home to love  
>  _ _Love never once lost._
> 
> Are they even trying to hide anything at this point? God, just please date each other.
> 
> 

> 
> They didn’t really have a lot of activities in 2025, but BECOMING COACHES ON PRODUCE 101 AND CHUANG 2025? Soulmate culture. Bet your stans can’t even. All joking aside, Jisung was casted on a lot of dramas and movies at the earlier part of the year and Chenle was practically everywhere in the music industry. There was even a rumor that his studio is aiming for a Western breakthrough.
> 
> Chenle hasn’t confirmed this, but here’s to hoping. Maybe we can finally have CHENLE WORLD DOMINATION.
> 
> After a while of drought for us shippers though, they attack us with their full albums that, to no one’s surprise, was like a private exchange between the two of them. Call me delusional, but if you listen to their albums, most of the songs have lyrics of longing. I can’t even explain anymore. Please, please just listen.
> 
> It’s all there. We don’t even need to write fanfiction anymore. CHENJI write their own.
> 
> 2026.
> 
> Jisung went on solo tour, while Chenle, rich af as he is, held a mini-charity concert in Shanghai Concert Hall, the same place where he had his concert when he was younger. So far, we don’t have a lot of CHENJI moments yet, but today’s V-LIVE was wild. Chenle was being a confident gay and Jisung looked so confused. The tables have turned once more. I wonder what 2026 has in store for these two.
> 
> [chenlestaringatJisungfondly.gif]
> 
> [jisungblush.gif]
> 
> [chenjihandsbrushing.gif]
> 
> [chenjistaringateachother.gif]
> 
>  _To be continued…_ or something like that.
> 
>  **IN CONCLUSION.** I’m too drained to type anything else because going down memory lane and seeing how much Chenle and Jisung went through is not good for my mental health. If this long outlined analysis didn’t convince you that there’s at least SOMETHING between Chenle and Jisung, then you’re six feet under THE NILE. Kidding aside, whatever CHENJI have going on between them, I wish them all the best. They’ve suffered long enough. I hope that this comeback will help them reconnect with each other and the rest of Dream. I just want my children to be happy.
> 
> [micdrop.gif]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this! Please leave a kudos or a comment. What are your interpretations of the facts chenjisupremacy listed? Do you agree or disagree?
> 
> Also! If you'd like, please comment what you think are some of the song titles in Chenle's and Jisung's albums? Or! What do you think is the title of the final song in 7DREAM's full album?


End file.
